Disassembled
by falleneternety
Summary: its been 5 months since Aoba was taken prisoner by Toue Tatsuo. once a repaired Clear is back in original running operation, his thought of a perfect Aoba, with no real motive except to make Clear happy no matter the cost. Koujaku and Noiz come to free him of where he is kept. Yet both aren't prepared for the future with Aoba, and Clear searching for his stolen Masterpiece.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Aoba was placed on the floor first thing when he woke up, his hands tightly wrapped around the large bars that held him in his room, he felt a chain and collar like thing around his neck. He had been through 5 months of tests; all done by Clear's original maker. Although during those 5 months of tests Clear was rebuilt and repaired, his mind was in his original state the thought of someone staying human while Clear wasn't. was out of his thought process.

Clear walked down the hall of the building where he was going to see Aoba, again. It had been two months since he had seen him since being tested on by his master.

( 2 days ago.)

Clear, why do you look so sad? You get to see Aoba in 2 days."

"sir… "

"Clear, what is it?"

"why does he have this freedom that I don't have! I am controlled by the actions created in my database.. he has freewill and has more than what I can ever have… I hate it!"

"Clear, you know you can have anything you want"

(2 months ago)

"you can have anything you want-"

"if I can have anything… then can I do whatever I want with him… you said a few days ago you have no further use for him in about two months… I want to have him for myself… I want to make him how I want to make him. I want him as mine…"

"you can do whatever you wish Clear. You have my permission. Although you must ask for my permission of what you would like done… he is still human, we humans. Cant withstand everything done at once…"

"fair enough, sir."

"good."

(Present time)

clear walked towards the room and soon he saw Aoba clinging as usual to the bars in his room.

"good morning Aoba. It's beautiful out today, although in your state it doesn't matter if I tell you that information or not." Clear smiled looking at Aoba on the floor. Listening to clears direction of where he was around him. opening the door and closing it behind him he walked towards Aoba and sat behind him. His hands soon wrapping around Aoba's chest; his hands sliding down to his thighs gently rubbing the soft skin. Aoba straightened up slightly from the sudden touch and movements.

' when did I lose my legs…' he pulls his legs up and hears the clanging of dry chains. Both of his legs are gone, and just stubs halfway from the knee and to the actual hips were left. Soon clear grabbed his arm and pulled it back his hands cold and forceful almost holding his hand in place. Aoba was holding onto the bar in front of him as hard as he could in fear of never knowing where he could be if her were not hold onto something anymore. His stumps were chained to a large D ring on the wall next to the bars severing his connection to the real world. So either way he never really could leave this place that he was kept in.

"Aoba, master gave me permission to finally do the rest of what I want to do!" he looked at Aoba's body. Shaking although he knows he cant feel much due to loss of nerves and as well as no voice due to removal of his vocal cords. But soon clear's eyes looked at Aoba's slender and small arms.

"your arms… are freedom… dolls have no such kind of freedom. This is the only thing that separates my dream for you Aoba… I'm so happy…" he smiled. Then biting Aoba's arm that he had in his hand. Licking the blood. Aoba smelled the scent of blood but it didn't bother him. after the five months of smelling nothing but blood and other things the small amount that was present had little to no affect. He just felt that something touched his arm. Clear was amused by this sight of Aoba before him, unable to process what was going on, yet he wanted even more out of his Aoba. Soon tugging at his long hair he heard gasps come from Aoba, Clear knew he was screaming and saw drool from the corner of his mouth. Aoba was truly his masterpiece he was awaiting to have completed. But even he knew not to rush his Aoba about everything that was going to happen in the next few days. He stood up and went to the bed and grabbed the sheet on it, then walked back to Aoba and leaned down soon covering his lower half, making quick work and removing all the chains on him, then picking up the naked Aoba from the floor, his one arm going under his stumps while his other arm was under Aoba's arms to keep him from falling. He laid him gently onto the bed. Coarse and rough the bed wasn't that comfortable at all; and with Aoba confused and frightened he shaked his body back and fourth on the bed although with no strength really left in his body he couldn't do much except barely rock back and fourth. When he knew that clear put him on the bed. Aoba truly felt like he was somewhat going crazy.

"your arms will be next Aoba… then your hearing…"

'how could I listen to what you have to say if you take away my hearing…"

"soon you and I will be together forever and ever… Aoba…" clear said. Soon seeing a blood red tear fall onto the bed where Aoba slept. Clear stayed with Aoba till the moon was up high in the sky when he left so Aoba could finally sleep for the night. The guards

'w-whatever … makes you happy clear… I'll be happy too…' more blood red tears fell from Aoba's eyes. although he knew there was nothing left in his life than to make Clear happy, he would listen and obey what Clear wanted.

(back at Noiz's home)

"noiz… when will you be done? Aoba needs to be rescued! Ever since they took him away along with Clear. "

"Kojaku… we can't get over emotional if we want to rescue him tonight. That damn building is full of high security. There is no way we can get in so easily like walking through the front door. Its just not that simple-"

"you're a tech person, so figure out how we can break their system…"

"for your information I have viruses that can do that, but what about the guards."

"my men can deal with the guards, we just need you to disable their security and all their systems.

"I can do that… I need 30 minutes to hack their systems though." Kojaku nodded and sat on Noiz's bed looking at the stuffed bunny that was his game piece he used when playing with others online or in battles . it looked stupid just by its design but he beat a lot of players with his piece. After a half hour Noiz looked up from his computer.

"I'm in"

"were doing this… tonight."

"I'm coming with. I need to be there to install the virus for you…"

"and if you get killed because you do something reckless and cocky?"

"tell aoba I love him, like you love him Koujaku… we both were in love with him for everything that he was after all that old shit." Koujaku knew the same as Noiz that the two were in love with aoba, although… aoba was always in love with koujaku more than any of the group when everything went down a few months ago. But both no matter what were determined to reach aoba.

"ok… lets do this."

At 12 am Koujaku and his men were inside the side door of the building along with Noiz, awaiting him to finish completeing the virus into the system.

" one minute, then we have 25 minutes to get Aoba and go."

"where is his room." Noiz typed away on his computer.

"it says he's in the fourteenth floor, the first floor where there's no windows on the building. Supposedly he's at the very end of the hall from everything, but there is security at all doors on that floor, so we have to be quick and diligent. However it shows there's only 45 people on guard tonight…"

" ok, everyone be on your guard. This has to be a successful rescue tonight."

"yes sir" the men say in unison.

"system's down. We have to go now!" Noiz called soon everyone started running towards the flight of stairs. Soon setting an alarm for incase they were going to get caught way back, it was set for seven minutes before the system would be back.

Already encountering guards on the third floor, 18 of them. Men were quickly killed and moved out of the way as everyone continued up the staircase. The same was done with 10 other guards by the tenth floor. When they reached Aoba's floor the rest of the guards were in front of his room guarding the broken and unlocked security door.

(in Aoba's room)

he heard the click of the door unlocking wondering if it was the next day yet and if Clear was back to visit again. But the sound of yells and something along the lines of "Broken door and failed security system." There were plenty of people out of Aoba's comfort outside of the room he was in. already shivering in his bed again, he didn't know what was going to happen next to himself.

(outside the room)

the guards were killed one by one many of them by Koujaku's sword all falling to the floor. Noiz reached the door assessing the security was completely shut down he opened the door and soon Koujaku and Noiz ran for Aoba. When the hall ended and they saw a lit room caged and a shaking figure in the bed by the wall furthest from the bars Koujaku saw the long blue hair and instantly knew it was Aoba.

"Aoba!" he yelled from the other side of the bars. The figure shook even more, no one could tell if it really was Aoba not even Noiz.

"Aoba?" Noiz asked while he stole Koujaku's red hair piece to open the lock on the door, doing so with one simple click. Soon opening the door, the two ran to the bed. soon shocked with what they saw.

"A-Aoba…" Koujaku looked in horror at the bed where Aoba laid. Convered in blood where his head was and soon looking down and saw he had no actual legs but stumps. Noiz's phone beeped loudly and once looking at it, the timer he set earlier showed that they had 7 minutes to leave.

"Koujaku! We need to leave now!" he ran towards the door opening it quickly. Koujaku, quickly picked up the frightened Aoba. Covering him in the sheet he had over him. he was so light. Easily he had lost 70 pounds. As koujaky could feel Aoba's ribs protruding through his skin. He was trying to have Koujaku let him go by pushing with what little strength he had left.

'how could they have done this to you Aoba.' He held Aoba close to his body and ran with the others towards the stairs to exit the building. Oddly there was no complications around leaving the building seeing that the building really wasn't used for much, Noiz looked at each floor and saw they were all empty, the building must have been for Aoba to stay at, and for whatever they had done to him. but they made it out of the building with seconds to spare, but all were still running towards the District where Koujaku and Noiz were staying at. The two had begun to live at the same home for awhile when they were trying to find Aoba. Both living separate lives. Their home was split in two literally at the front door. Noiz lived on the right side while Koujaku lived on the left side. Literally after running for over an hour they all made it to their home on the outskirts of town. Koujaku looked at his men.

"thank you all for helping-"

"please… take care of aoba… " said one of the men.

"we will." The men of Koujaku's left as Noiz saw that aoba was trying to scratch Koujaku's arms but was failing due to lack of strength. But the two went into Koujaku's home and laid him down on the soft floor bed that Koujaku set up if they were able to rescue Aoba sucsessfully. He quickly was starting to rock back and fourth on the floor, koujaku tried to hold aobas hand gently soon seeing he had some not quite healed scars from some kind of procedure.

"aoba! Don't move, you have unhealed wounds. Youll rip them open if you move!" he shook and rolled even more violently. A soft yet very visible choaking sound was heard.

"Aoba?" Noiz tried to calm him he shook the touch away instantly. But soon Noiz grabbed aobas hands and pinned them down on the bed, so he couldn't move around to rip his stiches open. Soon a limp Aoba was underneath Noiz, unmoving.

"Noiz you idiot." Koujaku ripped Noiz off of Aoba. Seeing if he did anything to hurt him but saw he didn't do any damage.

"Aoba." Koujaku said calm and soft. His hand touched Aoba's face and instantly Aoba shook from the warm yet tender hands on his face.

'K-Kou-ja-ku' aoba thought. "y-you cant be here… they'll kill you too' they will hurt you and you will be worse off then I am… im what makes Clear happy… I don't want anything else…' his own eyes cried blood red forming on the soaked through cloth on his face.

"Aoba…" Koujaku felt one tear fall from his face not realizing it landed on Aoba's chest. He needed to inspect the damage on his face. And slowly removed the cloth revealing two eye sockets without eyes. and how they really needed to have new gause to stop the bleeding.

"Noiz, in my bathroom I have my large medical kit. We need to put new gause on his eyes." Noiz ran to the bathroom coming back with the big box and soon koujaku was searching through his box and found what he was looking for. Aoba started to rock back and fourth and Koujaku had to put his hands on his waist firmly. "Aoba we are trying to help you, your injured."

"dude what if he pees on the bed?"

"get plastic lining, "

"I have some in my storage closet for my computers. Give me three minutes." Noiz ran for his house. Aoba was shaking violently his entire body except his waist was exsposed to Koujaku.

"Aoba…" Koujaku tried to calm him down. but suddenly when he went to stop aoba from shaking his arms he was able to stop and saw the small body still quite suddenly. Within seconds Noiz ran back into the room with plastic lining and started unfolding it. Aoba looked towards the sound of the plastic.

"ill lift him up, you slide the plastic onto the bed." noiz nodded and soon koujaku was in the poititon he was in earlier this night. Aoba grasping to hold onto anything soon finding Koujaku's kimono holding onto it for dear life. "I wont drop you aoba." Koujaku said. Noiz slid the plastic underneath aoba and he was soon put back down on solid ground. Koujaku went right back to grabbing his equipment while Noiz fixed the plastic lining and the sheet covering Aoba's body.

Once finding some gauze he got up and got a washcloth wet and came right back over and sat next to aoba. He leaned down with the lukewarm watered towel and wiped away the dry blood on his face. Aoba couldn't tell what it was that was on his face, but it was wiping away something, at least that is what he assumed.

Noiz grabbed a watch like device and slipped it onto Aoba's wrist. Soon taking out his computer he watched the screen light up with Information about Aoba.

"aoba… does anything hurt?" he gargled then shook his head no to Noiz.

"aoba… can you speak?" Koujaku asks, another gargle of a sound and a whimpering shaking head meaning no. Noiz grabbed a flashlight from his bag and soon looked down Aoba's throat, his eyes wide.

"his vocal chords are gone…" koujaku looks at noiz , then looking down Aoba's throat. Seeing the lost vocal chords he notices that Aoba really isn't reacting to his touches, only the movements from when he was harshly grabbed at.

"what does that wrist thing show you?"

"he's not healthy, we need to raise his blood sugar, and it seems like his response to touch is unresponsive…"

"Aoba..."

"call someone. Don't you know someone that knows medical?"

"wait… I don't want to bother him right now… plus Aoba needs to be taken care of right now. he can be called later, plus he's on shift right now." Noiz looked at Koujaku with question. But really unable to think of anything to say as retaliation he knew as well as koujaku that Aoba needed some basic medical attention done now. now that they finally have a small game plan for an idea going koujaku continued to fix up Aoba's eyes. Noiz saw how unclean Aoba's hair was he picked up a small chunk and felt the oil and dirt sticking his hair together. Aoba suddenly gasped and choaked out when his hair was touched. Noiz instantly let go of Aoba's hair.

"im sorry Aoba, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said in a soft tone. Putting his hand on aobas shoulder rubbing in circles. Aoba was unresponsive to the touch.

Koujaku finished wrapping the last strand of gauze on Aoba's eyes, looking down at his lover torn apart to pieces, literally. Noiz looked at his watch from his phone it was clearly past midnight, and if he was going to be of any help tomorrow he was going to have to get some sleep.

"do you want me here, or in my house…"

"its not my decision really, I could use help tomorrow…"

"ill help with what I can, and ill stay here if that's ok."

"fine, you can take the couch tonight."

"fine." Noiz soon went to his home to grab his pajamas and come to spend the night. But as soon as Noiz left Koujaku saw a pained expression across Aoba's face.

"aoba, what is it?" choking sounds come out as expected when he points towards his waist and towards his in general lower body. "are you in any pain?"

Aoba nods no but points towards his dick and holds the area with both hands. The only way he could communicate anymore was with non- real language if he needed something at the building he was kept in.

"do you need to go to the bathroom?" a harsh nod yes and soon Koujaku picked up Aoba and carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat. A soft yet gurgled sounding almost like a kind of relief was heard. The moment Aoba was on the toilet he started going immediately. After not being allowed to go all day he really needed to go to the bathroom. And it was relief, the first sensation in a long time that he could feel after everything that had happened over the past few months.

"does that feel better Aoba?" koujaku asks. Aoba nodded back to him once finished he was wiped down and lightly cleaned up and quickly given


	2. Chapter 2

When morning arrived, and the soft warm sun peeked through the windows of Koujaku's home, the young Male, still dressed in his Kimono from last night, woke up first. His hair all over the place and definitely not looking attractive at all, Koujaku sat up in his bed, and the first place his eyes landed on was Aoba laying on the floor still asleep. Koujaku got out of his bed and made his way towards the kitchen to start making some hot tea. He looked through the kitchen and saw Noiz was sprawled on his couch with a single blanket on him but his mouth wide open.

'I kind of hope a fly lands in his mouth his morning.' Koujaku smirked for a second then grabbed his leaf tea and a cup. After a minute the water finished boiling and he fixed his drink and went right back into his bedroom. quiet, he sat on his bed and waited for someone else to wake up. At around 10:30 a soft croak was heard from Aoba. He started to shift around in his bed and move ever so slightly. Koujaku took that as a cue to get up and walk over to Aoba slow. Once he reached Aoba he kneeled down gently grabbing Aoba's hand.

"Aoba? Are you awake." Koujaku looked at Aoba and saw he was listening to everything around him even focusing on his voice. Koujaku touched Aoba's shoulder and said. "Do you need to go to the bathroom Aoba?" he nodded to Koujaku and gripped to the long sleeve shirt he was wearing hoping they wouldn't take it off of him just yet. "ok, ill carry you then." Koujaku grabbed Aoba like he did yesterday and carried him to the bathroom once again, setting him on the toilet and started to remove the briefs Aoba had on. "let me just get these off you so you can go." Aoba nodded understanding what was being said to him; when he felt the briefs fall off his skin, he started to go. The relief of being able to go to the bathroom made him able to slightly sag on the seat. Koujaku waited patiently for him to be finished and saw really how filthy his hair had become, looking as though it hadn't been washed in a few days. They would need to wash his hair today. Before Mink would come over, he heard the last trickle of pee fall and asked Aoba.

"are you done?" he nodded and was soon washed up, the briefs were put back on his body, and brought back out to the bedroom again where Koujaku laid him back down. he remained silent not making any sort of sound when he was laid down. Koujaku didn't know what to do except wait for Noiz to wake up so they could try and give Aoba a bath before Mink would arrive. It wasn't until 11:30 when Noiz woke up yawning and dragged himself to the room where Koujaku and Aoba were. He kneeled down to Aoba and looked up at Koujaku who was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"how is he? Did he wake up at all yet?"

"yes, I took him to the bathroom. He needs to be given a bath before my friend comes over."

"when is that?"

"three in the afternoon."

"we should do that now! "

"yes, we should. I was waiting for your lazy ass to wake up."

"what about his legs? We shouldn't risk them getting wet, especially if the wounds aren't healed completely."

"we can figure something out."

"lets treat them like a cast?"

"what do you mean?"

"cover them in plastic. Someone's gonna have to sit in the tub with him and we can find some kind of way to keep his legs elevated or something?"

"we could tie them…" Koujaku looks at the drawers in his bedroom.

"how would that work?"

"you tie them up when they are around the plastic with cloth, and put the cloth around your neck and shoulder area to keep them elevated."

"how do you know how to do that?"

" people I knew had lost limbs before and that's how they were washed when sent home."

"ok, do you have cloth then?" Koujaku grabbed cloth from a drawer in his room.

"ok, so we have cloth, we need plastic then for his legs."

"do you have more in your house?"

"yeah… give me 10…" Noiz leaves to find his supplies. He walks to his house and searches through his supplies in his closets and finds plastic and rubber bands. Even a spare bathing stool, which he grabbed and brought it over to Koujaku's home. Once coming back Koujaku had stayed by Aoba, the whole time. When Koujaku looked at Noiz with the stool and plastic he nodded at the supplies.

"put them in the bathroom. Then we're going to have to decide who's going into the tub with him." Noiz dropped the supplies in the bathroom and came back to help Koujaku with Aoba. Koujaku lifted Aoba and carried him to the bathroom, as Noiz started the water to get it to become a lukewarm temperature. He then grabbed the plastic and watched Koujaku put Aoba on the shower stool. He then started to put the plastic on the black holders on Aoba's legs securing them with rubber bands, he fastened them as secure as he could make them. Then Koujaku came in with the long strand of cloth and helped Noiz remove the briefs on Aoba.

He felt them remove whatever was around his waist again. He could really only hold onto whatever was keeping him balanced so he wouldn't fall. When the two finished with his briefs Koujaku started to wrap Aoba's legs securing the actual stumps then fastening a knot in the spot where the rings for the chains where on each stump and had a large loop left for when it would be fastened to someone's chest and shoulders.

"who's going to be in the bath with him?" Noiz asked.

"your smaller than me, it might be easier to have you be in the bath with him." Koujaku looked at the tub and knew even at his size it would be a challenge with Aoba in the tub with him. he looked at the shower stool and then to Noiz." Lets set the stool in the tub and have you hold the stool in place and hold Aoba, then Aoba can be set on the stool to be washed, that way he's out of the water. The stool was short and only 4 inches tall, but perfect for its use in the bathtub. There was a towel placed on the floor by Noiz as Koujaku put Aoba down onto the towel. Noiz slipped Aoba's arms out of the shirtsleeves as Koujaku slipped his chest out of the body of the shirt. Effortlessly getting the shirt off, Koujaku lifted Aoba into the air again as Noiz stripped of his clothes and got ready to enter the tub, which was filled with 7 inches of water.

Noiz grabbed the stool and set it into the tub and soon positioned himself into the water where his legs secured the stool from moving and to where he was also comfortable sitting. "ready?" Koujaku asked. Noiz nodded and Koujaku put Aoba onto the stool, then as Noiz grabbed Aoba's waist to stop him from being able to fall or slip around, Koujaku helped fasten the cloth strap around Noiz's neck from behind then wrapping around the front of his shoulders with enough fabric so Aoba's legs wouldn't be restricted by being put so high in the air. Aoba immediately searched for balance the minute he felt one pair of hands letting him go and another grabbing him, he grabbed ahold of Noiz's neck, instantly holding on for dear life it seemed. Koujaku grabbed for the detachable showerhead and put it on the lowest setting. Noiz leaned Aoba's head back so the water and soap wouldn't go into his wounded eyes. Koujaku put the water on his hair first, then gently letting the water make its way down his body. His soft chest slowly rising and falling in sync with his breathes. The water trickled down his body slow and in an odd pattern that looked almost graceful. Even with Aoba in such a horrid looking state, Koujaku was still entranced by Aoba, he knew deep down those kind of thoughts shouldn't be in his mind. But temptation was now more evident than ever for Koujaku since gaining back Aoba in his and Noiz's life. Koujaku now remembering what task was at hand, he went for the shampoo and conditioner, putting the soft scented soap into Aoba's greasy and dirty hair. Once he started to lather the soap into his hair Aoba started to choke and groan slightly from Koujaku touching his hair. The reminder that Aoba's hair was always sensitive.

' does his hair still have feeling? Can he feel when someone touches his hair?" Drool formed at the corner of Aoba's mouth again, mouth wide open with no sound emitting. Koujaku went as fast and as delicately as he could on Aoba's hair, soon remembering his cause to not give Aoba any pain. Once he was done washing the hair with shampoo, he rinsed the hair fast with the showerhead, and went straight to the conditioner.

"this will be really quick Aoba. Its just conditioner now." Koujaku tried soothing Aoba with his words, not really knowing by the body language if he had done so or not. He did the same routine with his hair, and the same motions to when he shampooed his hair but now with the conditioner. Noiz noticed since Aoba was brought back with them, the small-bodied man wasn't terrified as more confused why the two were helping him so much. Noiz, had been working all night, when he crashed on Koujaku's couch he actually was doing research to try and reach Aoba's files. Especially if Aoba was going through these kind of medical procedures that there must be medical files along with them. And so far looking at the files Aoba had absolutely been through hell, he didn't even want to tell Koujaku what he found, but knew when the friend would come over that knew medical things he would have to look at the files. Noiz gently stroked Aoba's back up and down the spine with his hands. Aoba's body barely relaxed but did in fact not seem as tense as it was before.

Koujaku was good and diligent to make Aoba not suffer for too long, by doing his hair as quickly as possible. Noiz continued to hold Aoba and softly rubbed his back. Finishing his hair Koujaku grabbed soap and a sponge to wash Aoba's body. Noiz saw the collar and knew they forgot something that morning, he quickly started to work at the collar while holding Aoba up, and within a minute the buckled collar fell in between their body's, slightly sinking into the water of the tub. Noiz grabbed it with one hand and threw it out of the tub. he saw the sore raw red skin where the collar lied on Aoba's neck. It must have been to tight on his skin and irritated it badly. he found a washcloth set down by Koujaku as he dipped it into the warm bath water, bringing the cloth up to Aoba's neck. Washing the sore area as gentle as he could as to not irritate the area even more. The three were in the bathroom easily for thirty plus minutes so far. Although what they had been cleaning and washing, they hadn't done much, due to not knowing how bad of condition Aoba even was, especially because of how unclean his body turned out being. They didn't want to chance him getting infection due to the bath they give him. they reached his waist and spend no time at all getting him cleaned up down below, going as fast as they could they get his entire body as clean as they possibly can. They had finished washing his body, looking at the grey water that Noiz was sitting in himself. Noiz pulled the plug out of the drain and sat up straighter so Koujaku could help lift Aoba out of the tub. Koujaku had a large towel ready. And grabbed Aoba and immediately started to dry him off the second Koujaku sat back onto the bathroom floor again.

Noiz quickly washed himself up after cleaning Aoba he himself was very gross feeling afterwards. Making fast work of 10 minutes total to wash himself and get out of the tub to dry off. Koujaku motioned toward his dresser. I have a small black kimono you can use until you get into your clothes in an hour. Can you also grab a white one for Aoba?"

"yep." Noiz walked to the dresser to grab clothes and get dressed in the odd clothing style of Koujaku. "why do you wear this stuff anyways?"

"its comfortable." Koujaku replied and continued to dry off Aoba's body. Making work and removing the plastic and cloth on his stumps, he finished drying off Aoba's skin patting the areas that are the most irritated of his skin. Noiz finally entered the room again after ten minutes of getting dressed and brought the white kimono over to Koujaku. Both putting the soft clothing onto Aoba, the sleeves slid effortlessly up his arms onto his body. Noiz began to wrap the separate cloth around Aoba's waist so the kimono wouldn't fall off. once they finished dressing Aoba, Koujaku once again lifted him up and carried him back to the bedroom. not wanting him to stay on the floor again, he put him on the actual bed. instantly grabbing the sheets Aoba listened for Koujaku and Noiz now that he was put down. Noiz had followed Koujaku out of the bathroom, walking out to his computer to see what time it was, realizing it was 1:30.

"your friend is coming at three right?"

"yeah, why?"

"Aoba needs fluids in his body. We should try and give him some water." Koujaku walked into his kitchen immediately looking for a cup and a spoon. Filling the cup with the clear cold liquid, he walked back to Aoba and Noiz, who was sitting on the bed looking at Aoba, who was shaking his head.

"a spoon might make it easier for him to take water."

"good idea, it should work." Noiz lifted up Aoba so he was in a sitting position on the bed. while Koujaku dipped the spoon into the water, cupping some of the liquid, and brought it to the pale lips of Aoba. He felt a spoon enter his mouth and something going down his throat. Not thinking of having to swallow he sat up and hunched over and coughed up the liquid that was given to him.

"Aoba!" Koujaku held his shoulders so he wouldn't fall over. Noticing his hands were shaking when he was trying to hold himself up.

"Aoba, you need to swallow the water." Noiz said calmly, rubbing Aoba's back.

Noiz grabbed another spoon of water from the cup Koujaku held, putting the spoon to Aoba's lips again. "now swallow this time, Aoba."

Aoba felt the liquid enter his mouth. He swallowed as instructed. They repeated with water for at least three fourths of the cup till only a quarter of the cup of water was left. Koujaku put the cup into the kitchen, while Noiz laid Aoba back down onto the bed, putting a pillow under his head. He checked the time from the clock that was on the wall, not even realizing that Koujaku had clocks in his room in the first place. It read 2:20, and he could feel the anxiety all over in the room. Noiz after setting Aoba down, went straight for his computer. Hoping that his tracking and hacker skills paid off in finding all of Aoba's information. When he came back into the room with his computer he sat down on the floor and opened the screen to reveal at least a little over a dozen different files worth of medical information about Aoba. Ranging from surgeries to basic information that would have been learned at his birth. Noiz was quite shocked at all the information he was able to pull, but didn't want to alarm or say anything until Koujaku's friend came over. Since he was a supposed medical expert. Koujaku was intently sitting with Aoba, not wanting to leave his side. His hands wanted to give comfort to Aoba, laying almost lifeless on the bed.

The time passed quickly when it reached three in the afternoon.

Mink walked towards the conjoined house, he knew that Koujaku was seriously concerned this time around just by how he acted on the phone last night. Regardless that Aoba was found, mink didn't care really. He had good relations with Koujaku only, and had favors that he owed to Koujaku so he really just wanted to get this entire situation out of the way hopefully the boy wouldn't be in a horrid condition, or else there would be long periods of treatment. Which would make mink's job that much more tasking. Like he would be unavailable to his other customers if it was as severe as Koujaku made it sound. But nonetheless he was going to see through to it that Koujaku's favor is repaid. The tall man with dreads briskly walked up to the front step of Koujaku's door and harshly knocked on the cedar wood.

The sudden knock on the door precisely at 3 o'clock made Aoba jump from the sudden noise. He shifted his head and his body somewhat towards the sound. Koujaku stood and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal Mink. He sternly looked at Koujaku and nodded at the man in front of him. Koujaku let him inside the house, seeing he had two large bags with him. mink walked into the living room and passed through to reach the bedroom. he saw Noiz sitting on the floor as usual, and his eyes trailed to soft blue hair and saw the body on the bed.

For once in his life, mink was genuinely shocked at what he saw before him. he saw Aoba laid on the soft bed, with a white kimono on, but no legs. And no eyes. he quick set his bags down onto the floor. Reaching into one and grabbed a white coat, and a long rubber band. Making quick work at putting his hair up and out of the way of his face.

"what do you both know so far?" he reached into the same bag the coat came from.

"he doesn't seem to respond to touch." Noiz said.

"we didn't risk taking those cuff things off because those wounds may be brand new." Koujaku noted to mink

"I have all of his files right here… it says that his legs were done about a month ago."

"the wounds may be fully healed. You wouldn't stick these kinds of things on amputated limbs if they weren't fully healed. He would have died if they did such a thing."

"ok, should we take them off then?"

"not yet I need to do basic physical info first." Mink pulled out a wrist item that looked like what Noiz had the night before. Once sliding it onto Aoba's wrist he pressed the screen and it lit up immediately doing all sorts of quick tests.

"ok, seems like his blood pressure is ok, its low but I'm guessing its because he's malnourished. His heartbeat is ok, temp is ok too." Mink removed the device and set it back in his bag. He began to fully inspect Aoba's body, looking for any other surgery marks, or anything he would need to treat immediately. "Koujaku can you help me get the kimono off him? I need to check his whole body." Koujaku quick to the comment helped sit Aoba up and slid the kimono off his body. Mink was quick to check the body, pressing on specific points and watching Aoba's face and his body for reactions of any kind. But Aoba made no such movements or reactions to the touches. He felt the hands on his body, and something touching his skin, but beyond that it left nothing for him to react to. "has he not been responding to your touches at all?"

"yeah, it seems he's got nerve damage of some kind. Is that it?"

"it definetly seems like they may have done something to his nerves. I think he can feel someone is touching him… but I don't think he can feel the pain or temperature of what is touching him. that's dark shit right there." Mink motioned for Koujaku to lay Aoba back down on the bed. his kimono still off, Koujaku watched intently to mink's work. Noiz continued to look at Aoba's medical file.

"they did a shit ton on him…" Noiz was for once shocked at results his computer found for him.

"tell him I need to check down below."

"what?" Koujaku said with a blushing face.

"Koujaku, if he's hurt down there I need to treat it." Mink sternly looked at Koujaku. Who gently leaned next to Aoba, and told him calm and very quiet.

"Aoba, he's going to check your lower body, it wont take long I promise." He saw mink pull down the boxers, Aoba gripping the sheets for dear life, he wanted to fight off the invasion but knew it would mean punishment of some kind if he were to rebel. Mink looking over this genitals and quickly checking his hole, sliding a finger up like giving a prostate exam almost. He did so effortless, and all in a matter of five minutes, before he started to cover Aoba with the sheet on the bed that was bundled up at the foot of the bed.

"ok I'm going to take the black cuffs off." he started with the buckles, gently pulling and undoing the leather and fabric. He got all the buckles undone and the fabric was all that was sitting on the stumps, he removed each cuff slow and saw the padded gauze on the areas. Instantly grabbing more gauze and medicine from his bag, he unraveled the gauze on the limbs and once he reached the skin, they saw the raw red stitching areas, that were healthy and healed. But raw and sore looking. Mink grabbed a jar from his bag and twisted the top to get some paste out and started to put it on the scar marks. Once he finished with the paste, he wrapped the legs with gauze again but took the cuffs and stuffed them in a different bag. He then pulled the gauze off of his eyes and inspected his eyes. "they aren't infected, but they need to be monitored. I have meds he can take. I will give you more in a few days when I have the chance to get what he needs." He replaced those gauze and treated the bite mark on his arm. Soon seeing he had completed his examination he began to pack up his things after looking at his watch and realizing he had been there for over 3 hours. "anything else I need to know." He asks while putting the pastes and gauze back into the bag soon closing the bag compartments.

"his vocal cords are gone."

"what?" mink pulled out his flashlight from his coat and grabbed Aoba's mouth. Trying to look down the throat. "why would they take out his vocal chords." That's when mink's bag started to rustle and move. Noiz jumped from the initial movement. But it was when they heard talking coming from the bag that Aoba perked up on the bed. mink opened his bag and Ren jumped out of the pouch and instantly started to look for Aoba.

"Aoba?" he called. Soon seeing there were a ton of people on the bed, Ren jumped onto the bed, when he saw Aoba's blue hair the second his eyes reached the mattress level.

"Aoba are you ok?" the second he reached onto the mattress he walked towards Aoba. Who had turned his head towards the new voice. "Aoba." Ren repeated. Mink then grabbed the allmate.

"he can't talk Ren." Mink said annoyed.

"that doesn't make sense."

"his vocal chords are removed."

"I have a program in my system. I am able to talk for Aoba."

"that system is outdated Ren. I checked your malware and software's when Aoba first went missing. "

"it can still work."

"barely though, you need a new update. That will take days for it to work."

"someone can grab the other allmate, Len… he is in Aoba's room, fully updated and everything."

"when did Aoba have another allmate?"

"long story short, he was in a dumpster, we found him and repaired him. he's fully functional though."

"it wont be tonight."

"we go tomorrow, Noiz you will go to Aoba's house and get it, and update me too. This asshole hasn't been checking my systems."

"fuck off dog. You are annoying. My allmate never bothers me about system updates."

"he's a prick too." Mink glared at the dog as it tried to get out of minks grasp. Soon in Aoba's face, since it leaped over to its owner.

"Aoba." Ren rubbed his soft fur in Aoba's face. the boy reaching out to touch the fur. Quickly holding onto the dog's tag he wore.

"r-ren?" they heard Aoba's voice.

"still works." Ren said.

"ren." Aoba's voice said shaky.

"Aoba, your safe."

"Ren…"

"ren how did you do that?"

"it's a fancy program, not all allmates can be fit to run it. Its more a health program for mute people." Noiz said.

"Koujaku." Aoba said.

"Aoba?" Koujaku leaned over Aoba almost hovering over him.

"Koujaku… is that… is it really you?" the voice was shaky like it was about to cry.

"yes Aoba, its me. Its Koujaku." He said. Aoba was searching with his other hand for Koujaku that he instantly grabbed Aoba's hand and held it tight.

"Ren, that system works."

"it does Aoba, however we will have to use Len until I'm updated."

"is he doing alright?"

"I've been with mink this whole time. A good friend of Koujaku's since you disappeared. I haven't seen him since then."

"I see."

"Aoba, everything is going to be alright." Aoba gripped the sheets with his other hand again, disconnecting the reception to talking with anyone. When mink got up and grabbed his things somewhat preparing to leave he headed towards the door. Noiz following him out, thinking of going back to his home tonight.

"how bad is he?"

"shitty shape. Those scars are healed, but everything has a chance to get infected still. He is very weak, and as far as I know… you guys may be way in over your heads with this. They could be on your Asses already to get him back."

"Koujaku was determined to bring him home. I was too but I didn't think he was this bad of shape. He's broken…" Noiz looked back into the room for a second before looking back at mink.

"just keep an eye on him. if he gets worse call me, I can always come by. And give him the medicine; even if you have to force it down. I'm not responsible if he gets worse because you two don't take care of him." mink grabbed his bag and opened the door and left the house. Very eager to go home and sleep, after being awake for more than 16 hours so far today. Noiz came back into the main part of the house and grabbed his shit.

"where are you going?"

"you need your alone time with Aoba, so just… if things get worse call me. I'm going to sleep in my own bed. and tomorrow ill grab the other allmate from his house, then ill grab Ren and update his systems. Maybe ill give him some more programs."

"touch my programs and ill give your bunny a virus." Ren said.

"geez, my bad then." Noiz put his hands up in the air and started to walk towards the main door and went straight back to his house next over. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Koujaku and his emotions this second. He entered his house and dumped his things back onto the floor of his room, the second he reached it.

/ back at Koujaku's house/

Koujaku watched everyone walked out the front door, and was quick to bring his attention back to Aoba, who was still laying where they left him. Koujaku stood up from the bed as Aoba was searching for something with his hands.

"Aoba?" Ren brought his attention back to Aoba, soon grabbing the tag that was on Ren's collar.

"k-Koujaku." Aoba's voice came once again out of Ren.

"Aoba? What is it?" he asked.

"Koujaku… is this really you… are you-… are you really here?" his hands shook while he was holding onto the bed sheets.

"Aoba." Koujaku leaned over and was hovering over Aoba now. he felt Koujaku was atop of him since the bed slightly dipped around his body. Koujaku's hand reached out and touched Aoba's cheek. "its me." He rubbed Aoba's cheek with his thumb. " its me Aoba." His voice hitched. He felt Aoba was somewhat shaking from the touch.

"Koujaku." Aoba couldn't help but feed the desire that he had kept hidden from clear; to have Koujaku touch him once more. after all that had happened Aoba missed Koujaku's touch. After being separated for months and having a relationship together with Koujaku before Clear's creator had kidnapped Aoba, he had to keep everything inside, to the point where this situation left Aoba confused as to what he truly wanted. He wanted Koujaku to touch him, and do things they had done before he was taken, yet he lost so much.

'Koujaku… I want your touch, but I don't really know what it is I really want… even if there is something I want at all… I don't know' Aoba laid on the bed, thinking more frustrating questions than thinking about what was going on between Koujaku and himself. but Koujaku continued to stroke Aoba's cheek, when he leaned down and kissed him. something Koujaku had been missing since Aoba was taken.

"Aoba, I've missed you." He leaned back in to kiss Aoba again. shocked by the intrusion he couldn't help but love the feeling of the gentle touch he did feel on his lips.

"K-Koujaku." His voice broken, when he saw Aoba was crying again, he grabbed cloth and cleaned up the blood off of Aoba's face. "Koujaku…" he said just above a whisper.

"Aoba…" Koujaku's fingers trailed down Aoba's chest. And really wanted to give Aoba pleasure, or try to give him some kind of pleasure, anything to really give Aoba some happiness. Aoba felt something trail down his chest and it was rubbing parts of his body. He felt whatever it was that was touching his hands, was going lower and lower until it reached his cock. It wasn't exactly being touched to the skin, because he noticed that it wasn't skin contact, and something was between his cock and what was touching it. But Aoba instantly let go of the bed, and tried to get his hands on whatever was touching his cock to stop it. He couldn't have something touch him there, it was clear's property. That was something that was very clear to anyone that was aware of Aoba at the building he was kept in. Koujaku saw Aoba had his hands were trying to get him to stop. And for once, although normally Koujaku was very romantic and very gentle. As well as ungodly slow with his pacing, due to his past of wooing women years previous. But tonight, he wanted Aoba, wanted what was his that was rightfully taken from him. he wanted to brand the skin, reclaim every part of Aoba's body that was left. He noticed that Aoba had also let go of Ren's collar and the allmate wasn't moving towards Koujaku to get him to stop. He actually watched Ren leap off the bed and shut down in the corner to sleep, he didn't know why but he was legitimate shocked at what Ren had just did. But nonetheless he looked back at Aoba then firmly gripped his hands and forced them above his head. Aoba was choking out noise, trying to get out of Koujaku's grip. He leaned down close to Aoba's ear.

"Aoba, let me love you…" Koujaku started to shove off his kimono, the soft fabric slid off his body and fell onto the bed. still holding onto Aoba's hands. He knew Aoba didn't have much strength as he was quickly losing strength and wasn't resisting much, no more than ten minutes until he had given up on fighting Koujaku. let me give you my love…" Koujaku fiercely kissed Aoba's lips, sliding his tongue into Aoba's mouth sliding around before coming back out for air. Aoba heaving from the sudden action trying to breathe. Koujaku took his right hand and used it to slowly lift the sheet off of Aoba's cock, now erect and out in the open, Koujaku threw the sheet onto the floor, before the same hand trailed down Aoba's cock. He slowly started to stroke the erect member. Already flowing with juices. Koujaku heard Aoba's breath hitch and more choking sounds came out with saliva trailing down a corner of his mouth. Koujaku attacked the mouth again. still stroking the cock, he hoped Aoba might get a reaction from the action happening.

Aoba felt tingling at his cock, feeling the stroking, he didn't know what he was feeling but instinct like he felt he needed to slightly thrust into the motions. Koujaku, smiled at what Aoba was doing. He released his own cock from his pants, it had been erect for quite some time now, and roughly handled Aoba so he was lifted up and now sitting on Koujaku's lap. The hard cock sitting in between Aoba's crack. The foreign object somewhat scaring Aoba feeling something was in his crack. But thanking it wasn't fingers, he felt himself being lifted again, but this time, whatever had touched his crack was now, at his entrance.

'N-No… its Clear's…' Aoba felt the foreign object slowly start to open his entrance. He was absolutely powerless, his entire body shaking, before he felt Koujaku's hands were placing themselves on his hips, holding Aoba in place and for balance, little by little his entrance got bitter and felt throbbing and pulsing in the lower area of his body. His voice gone, he started to croak out sound again, Koujaku barely hearing it over the blood rushing into his ears, pulsing loudly. He continued to slowly ease Aoba onto his cock. The warmth that Aoba had inside was nice, to Koujaku it meant he still felt like a real human. And not long after, he was all the way inside Aoba, he felt the tight muscles convulse from the intrusion and it really made Koujaku feel good. He started to rock back and forth with his hips, slowly thrusting by lifting and sinking Aoba on his own cock. Hoping to find Aoba's favorite spot.

Aoba wanted to get off Koujaku fearing what he thought was that this was all a trick, to test his loyalty to clear. He knew clear's programs would make it very capable to make sure clear could actually kill someone. Aoba loved Koujaku so much that he didn't want clear to find a reason to kill someone. Aoba was too powerless in this state that he knew he couldn't do anything to stop what Koujaku was doing to him. he missed having sex with Koujaku, although they rarely had sex before. He never admitted that he really enjoyed it when they did make love. But Aoba felt Koujaku was thrusting on him, trying to find that sweet spot, he didn't even know if he would feel anything due to forcing himself to shut out any feelings during those months he was being tested on.

"K-k….k" Koujaku looked up when he heard a somewhat K syllable coming from Aoba. He saw Aoba was mouthing his name at the very least, and Koujaku leaned Aoba back and turned his face towards himself and kissed Aoba. Suspending his movements, Koujaku had him in an awkward hold where he really couldn't move much of what was left of his body. But Koujaku quick with his reaction flipped Aoba over and laid him back down on the bed. unable to hold back at this point, he thrusted deep and hard into Aoba's now red hole. He was aching at this point and knew he wouldn't last much longer. but determined to get Aoba to be pleased, he leaned his whole body down so as he thrusted into Aoba, his stomach was rubbing Aoba's cock, which surprised Koujaku how rock hard it was, and wondered if Aoba could feel it.

Aoba definetly felt it, something like pleasure, which he hadn't experienced in a long time. He felt the warmth and pleasure riding up in his lower half of his body. Aoba then felt the almost foreign sensation and was instantly in a state that Aoba couldn't describe.

Koujaku thrusted into Aoba once he somewhat shifted while on the bed to try a different position trying to find the sweet spot, when he saw Aoba arch off the bed just slightly, a low moan like breath escaped Aoba, Koujaku knew he had found it.

"Aoba, did I find that spot you like?" he thrusted again, and the same very soft noise was heard, and just from that reaction Koujaku wasted no time in continuing to thrust into Aoba, he wanted to reach his high, get him to feel the state of bliss that may get Aoba to snap out of everything, even if just for a little while. Koujaku continued the actions he was doing, already feeling he was at the very edge.

Aoba felt the unexplained feeling rise even higher, he didn't know what to think of what was going on. Had it been that long since he had felt such pleasure in his life? Or had his mind just broke so much that he couldn't remember what it felt like to have such a good feeling. Nevertheless Aoba, felt the warmth in his lower body reach exactly at the tip of his cock, which was just throbbing, the one thing that actually felt somewhat uncomfortable, probably because it hurt like absolute hell, but it was nice that for Aoba he couldn't feel the pain if there was any. And before he knew it.

Koujaku watched as Aoba was absolutely in pure bliss, Koujaku's plan did actually work, and he watched Aoba cum when Koujaku did one last deep thrust into Aoba, the liquid all over Aoba's stomach, as Koujaku then hit his climax literally seconds later, Cuming deep inside Aoba's ass. The felt the liquid leave his cock, and he just about fell right on top of Aoba, but moved himself as he fell somewhat on the bed right next to Aoba. Aoba felt the feeling leave his body but something enter his lower body, straight into his ass seconds after the feeling left himself. Aoba heard Koujaku was panting, not realizing that he was doing the exact same, and felt Koujaku move himself again once he heard Koujaku had finally cached his breath. Koujaku slowly took his cock out of Aoba, watching some small amounts of his cum coming out. He got off of the bed, to find a towel in the bathroom. He found one in the cupboard and sat it under warm water from the sink to get it somewhat wet. When he wrung it out and turned the water off, he noticed he heard the K syllable again, this time a little bit louder. When he came back into the room, he saw Aoba was shaking and shaking his head somewhat. He heard the choked out K from Aoba, and quickly sat back down onto the bed. within seconds Aoba started to roll over towards Koujaku was trying to crawl over to him.

/ in the bedroom while Koujaku was in the bathroom/

Aoba felt Koujaku leave the bed, he had no idea where he was going but instantly heard rummaging and water turning on. He didn't want to be left alone. 'Koujaku, don't leave me here… I don't want to be alone." He tried to yell out Koujaku's name although as usual no more that the slight sound of a K coming out, from using his tongue to click in his mouth. He still heard water running, and knew Koujaku or whoever it was if there was still someone there they didn't hear him. no one heard his pleas after they removed his vocal chords. He shook on the bed, now feeling the numbness was once again back he felt more alone than ever, he wanted to cry desperately wanting to feel something. But couldn't find the will to cry knowing he was going to be alone like he was when he was with clear. But he heard the water slowly becoming softer, obviously turning off. he quickly started to try and say Koujaku's name again, although not being successful, he heard footsteps come back into the bedroom, he shook his head more to try and locate the direction they were coming from but then felt the dip in the bed. he instantly rolled over and started to crawl, towards whoever had gotten onto the bed. he found right away he was tired, and trying to lift himself up proved to be a very difficult challenge, he couldn't bring himself to really crawl over to whoever it was. he started to pant due to running out of breath.

Koujaku watched Aoba try to reach him, very much upset he saw he had made Aoba scared when he left.

"Aoba. Its me, Aoba!" Koujaku turned him over so he was fat on his back on the bed. he felt the boy beneath him tremble and shake. "Aoba, I went to grab a cloth, I'm sorry for leaving you." He said. He watched Aoba search for his hand and grabbed it the second he found it, soon not letting go. "I wont leave you again Aoba. I promise, please forgive me." He leaned down and kissed Aoba on the lips soft. He took the rag and quickly but gentle, wiped up all the cum that was on each other, Aoba was now leaking, and he wiped it all up. Causing Aoba to flinch a little from being touched in the ass again. Koujaku then cleaned himself up, wiping diligently and doing a good job to clean up everything. Then throwing the rag across the room towards his laundry that he needed to do later.

He looked down at Aoba again, remembering his dream to buy him kimonos and getting him to finally say yes to living together. the small dream Koujaku had back when the two really had started acting like a couple. Koujaku also really wanted to cut Aoba's hair, not just for the sake of making him look more masculine, but he also wanted to keep the aqua blue hair. He loved it deeply probably because he thought that Aoba's hair was just beautiful. But nonetheless Koujaku pulled himself out of his thoughts and grabbed the discarded blankets and sheets from earlier and wrapped Aoba in the soft material. He didn't even realize it was basically 9 pm. Also having no clue when everyone did leave his home, he was exhausted, eventually wrapping himself around Aoba, both naked in bed, and Koujaku fucking loved it. He wished Aoba could be his forever, he knew clear would come after them. Seeing that although Koujaku hated technology most of the time, he saw and knew at Aoba was changed due to clear. Since he saw the files Noiz had found. He gently rubbed Aoba's stomach as he started to drift off to sleep.

Aoba felt Koujaku fall asleep next to him. for once Aoba felt something that he hadn't had in a long time. He felt scared that nothing was coming, he knew clear would come after him in no time. Because no matter how much Aoba knew Koujaku wouldn't ever let him out of his site. Aoba was property of clear. Aoba couldn't help that darkness in his mind as he was starting to get sleepy that he didn't want to know of the future that was going to happen sooner or later.


End file.
